


Apple Bobbing

by Rubyya



Series: Spectober 2020 [1]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Apple Bobbing, Spectober 2020 (Paranatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: 1. Ed is infamous for being an apple-bobbing champion.
Series: Spectober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947736
Kudos: 6





	Apple Bobbing

**Author's Note:**

> It's Spectober y'all! Day one! Are you ready? This one is pretty short since I didn't really have a good idea for it.

Up and down, up and down, Ed stuck his head in the water again and again, searching for the red and green blobs that meant an apple. Soon there were no apples left and numbers were counted. Ed had won by a large margin, just like every year.

“How did Ed do that? Was he using a spirit trance?” Max asked Isabel.

“Nah,” she replied, “He’s just that good at it.”   


“Hey guys,” Ed said, chomping on one of the apples he had won.

“How’d you get so good at apple bobbing?” Max asked straight out.

“Apple bobbing?” Ed seemed confused, “I was just helping the water spirit that lives in that tub to get rid of the apples. She was really mad at them.”

Max sighed, “Can you do anything in this town without a spirit being involved?”

“Nope,” Isaac said way too cheerfully, carrying a pumpkin that seemed to purr every time he pet it.

Max resigned himself to knocking his head against Isabel’s shoulder for lack of a wall.


End file.
